


Care and Devotion

by snowbryneich



Series: Deception [10]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbryneich/pseuds/snowbryneich
Summary: James and Elizabeth settle a few matters.





	

Elizabeth had only slept in James’ arms once before – which had been a wonderful night and a morning ruined by the news of Will’s impending return. But the only thing that could spoil the next morning now was if they gave her maid another eyeful. So she rang for Estrella, sent her to fetch a bottle of good wine and some glasses and told her to take tomorrow off . James looked appalled at her actions and nearly attempted to hide behind her bed hangings, looking like he would like the bed to swallow him up.

Elizabeth could not help but find that adorable. “Don’t worry,” she said. “When we are married I will come to your room and scandalise your servants and Estrella will await me in my room when I have to dress.” Elizabeth only intended to use her room for dressing when she and James were married - she would have every night she could in his arms.

“And that will totally make up for having staff I cannot meet the eye of,” James said gruffly but she could tell he was not really cross. He took the wine she proffered and held his glass up to hers to chink it and she smiled brightly at him curled into his arms, sipping at her own refreshment and would have been completely content but she cannot help but smile for him. He looked so ruffled and she couldn’t help but be proud, she had not even let him remove his jacket and she thought he had only gotten his breeches off because he _had_ to.

 

She let him finish his wine before she slipped into his lap, pushing at his jacket. “I think we should make you more comfortable,” she said sweetly. He laughed and leaned into kiss her and let her undress him undoing his waist coat and pulling the jacket off. She let him unlace her night rail again even got up to hang his jacket up rather than flinging it on the floor as she would with her own discarded clothing. But she flushed when she saw hanging out of his pocket the note she had written him. “I cannot believe you kept this,” she said. “You should have flung it in the fire for how ridiculous I was.”

“Don’t you dare,” James told her sitting up alarmed at the sight of her eyeing the low burning fire in the grate. “That note was the only that kept me sane when you were nearly flinging yourself out of the room at the sight of me.”

Elizabeth blinked surprised. “But it’s so awful.” she said. She had accused him repeatedly in her own way of only wanting her body. And parts of it were smudged with tear stains where she had let her emotions get the best of her. Her guilt must have shown because James pulled her into his lap.

“Not all of it,” he said softly. “You write that you love me at least five times.” It was six in fact - he had near memorised the damn thing.

“And then accuse you of only wanting my body,” she said . “You must think me a fool.”

“I would never think that,” he said. “I think you have been very badly treated by a man who is a fool and I would dearly like to make him pay for it.”

 

“It was not just Will,” she said her cheeks pink and her tone ashamed. “You know that.” While she obviously she had not told him who - she had made it clear to him already there had been other men. “It was all any of them ever wanted.”

“Well I would gladly teach them a lesson too,” he said in a low voice. “If you should care to tell me any names.”

“James no,” she said. “And have everyone know why when we announce our engagement - I would be truly ruined.”

He scowled at her. “Give me some credit Elizabeth - I would not be so obvious.” But Elizabeth thought he would be and even if not she cannot bear to tell him. She had not gave a damn when she was unfaithful to Will but she would hate James to judge her - most men would not want her because she was not a virgin due to her false marriage let alone having had other lovers.

 

“James no matter how improper it was,” she said. “I would have been much more unhappy in myself if I had not been courted a little. Does it matter so much to you?” She wondered awfully. “I would never do it again - I love you.”

“I am not doubting you,” he said. “I never would Elizabeth. But if someone has hurt you then I cannot help but make them want to pay.” 

“When I am with you I forget I was ever hurt,” she told him with a kiss. “You will just have to do the same.”

James did not look that convinced but he pressed a kiss to her hair. “I am going to do everything in my power to see you happy,” he told her and she could tell how much he meant it.

“Well if you are going to be sweet,” she said quietly. “I suppose I will let you keep the awful letter. If you are so keen on it.”

“I am,” he said. And he sounds so sincere that she resolved to write him another letter - one without the accusations along with the declarations.

 

She came back to bed and handed over his letter which he set on the bedside table - he wondered if he should give her the letter he had written. He did not need to now but she still might like it. But she settled in his arms and he could not bring himself to pull away or distract her with reading. He wanted her in his arms - to savour tonight because soon he will have to suffer through a long engagement and that was doable knowing at the end of it she would be his wife.

 

* * *

He was woken the next morning by the hot wet feel of Elizabeth’s tongue on his cock. He groaned and reached for her but she grasped his hand and held tightly to it as she lapped at him slowly and steadily winding her tongue around him in a way that made him shake because it was never quite enough and he pleaded with her for more helpless before her. When as she took him entirely in her mouth it was all he could do to stay still and he lasted no time at all to his shame. She did not stop when he had climaxed and softened - teasing him until he was both shaking and well on his way to being hard again and he pulled her up beside him. “Wicked girl,” he breathed kissing her knowing this would scandalise her just after she had pleasured him. Then he dares to claim her. “My wicked girl,” and she laughed her eyes bright.

“Yes,” she said, a little shy. “All yours.” He spent a long time kissing Elizabeth after that. First her sweet mouth and then every sensitive spot on her slender neck – there was a point just above her collar bone that makes her moan in a way that did nothing for his self control which was already tenuous, despite the pleasure she had already visited on him. He kissed down the slope of her breasts and focused on one nipple then the other, sucking hard until she was whimpering his name and arching her hips at him. He was determined to have her soaked with arousal by the time he lowered his mouth to her cunt and she _was_ when he parted her folds. He licked at her fiercely and slid his fingers into her, curling them until he found that spot inside her that made her clench on his hand. When he glanced up her body, her eyes were closed tight against the pleasure and her breath hitched.

 

Elizabeth cannot believe the way James was making her feel - he had done this to her before but she had never felt so dizzy with pleasure. Perhaps it was just happiness she thought just before her pleasure came over her like a storm and she called his name and arched under him. He did not tease her further once she was there for once instead coming up to kiss her and she tugged him down so he could have her shivering at the feel of him against her then in her, when she was so sensitive and she shuddered under him. “I love you,” she told him. “So much, James.” He kissed her then and she shivered against him until he stilled with a gasp of her name.

“I cannot wait until you are my wife,” James told her his breath quickened from exertion and she blushes pleased by his words but he seemed to take it the wrong way. “But I will of course,” he told her.

“I hope I will be worth waiting for,” she said. He had already waited so long.

“When will your father be home,” James asked. “I do not know how long I can wait to propose again.”

 

For a moment, she thought about teasing him her father could be home any minute but she thought he would be as much pleased as he was panicked and then she would have to let him down when she admitted the lie. “Tomorrow,”she said. “Or the next day depending on how much he pushes the horses.” So more likely the next day - her father was not a great traveller. James practically pouted which she found so adorable she decided to tease him another way. “But I don’t know what you mean _again_. I am the one who is still waiting for a proper proposal,” she told him.

“I asked you last night,” James said brow furrowed.

“No,” she corrected him. “You said you had come to propose. And that stated you wanted me for your wife. But you never actually asked a question.” Of course he had tried but she had forbidden him for proposing when she was half naked.

James looked flummoxed by this and then he started to point out. “At my promotion ceremony . . .” but then he trailed off.

“Well perhaps you did ask then,” she said. “After all the bit about achievement- but if you did I missed it when I fell.” She paused. “Will never asked either, he just kissed me in public and my father announced we were engaged as quick as you like before I was ruined.” Perhaps that had been a sign from the start that had never been going to go right. “So that is why I am an old maid,” she said. “Twenty four and not a single proposal to show for it.”

 

“Yes clearly there has been no interest at all,” James said wryly - he had rushed to try and secure her before someone else did back them and still failed. As if she had not always been the catch of Port Royal. But then he took a deep breath - she was not wrong. He had never actually asked her the question (though he would have by now if she had not been so evasive. “I’m sorry,” he said sincerely, “I promise I will ask you properly as soon as your father is back.”

Elizabeth felt bad when he apologised. She had only meant to tease. “Don’t be sorry,” she said. “It’s alright don’t you see - this is our chance to get it right. You can plan the perfect proposal.”

Elizabeth looked so delighted at that notion in her rumpled night rail that James cannot bring himself to point out that was hardly reassuring. Perfect proposal indeed but then he took a deep breath - fine then, he could deal with some pressure if it would make her so happy. It should take some of the pressure off to have such a clear indication of her answer.

 

* * *

James had gone out of the window on the way on his way out even though Elizabeth had told him repeatedly he didn’t have to do that. It had been quite exciting to watch him and she wondered if she might persuade him to call again in such a manner during their engagement. She suspected not and that she had been lucky to have one more night with him out of the bounds of wedlock. He was so inclined to fuss. And then when he had gone she had found a note on her pillow that he had left when which had just been pages of detail of his love. She was not actually sure his proposal could top the letter and Elizabeth had decided to be sentimental for once and slept with it under her pillow. Estrella had not been impressed with the ink stain on the pillow case but Elizabeth was too happy to be put off by any scolding.

Her father arrives home a day after she was expecting him. He looked tired and worn and Elizabeth felt guilty all over again and went down to the kitchen to badger cook into making his favourites at dinner. As always cook was not impressed by last minute changes but would agree to get Elizabeth out of her kitchen.

At dinner her father was quiet and she wonders if he was thinking of England. He probably felt guilty too - he had only brought it up to encourage into society and she’d immediately stalked off to start packing. She knew really he did not want her to go anywhere.

 

“Father,” she said as if she had just remembered. “James Norrington called when you were away. Perhaps you might send him a note to call again now you are back.” Her father looked up from his dinner. “And I hope you would still be in favour if I were to grant him a private audience.” Her father dropped his fork and stared at her and she smiled hopefully. 

“Are you quite sure, Elizabeth,” he said. “I am sorry I brought up England - that wasn’t fair of me. I would hate for you to make a decision for the wrong reason.” Elizabeth got out of her seat and went to her father and embraced him.

“I’m very sure,” she said warmly. “I didn’t dare make a decision before because it all went so wrong the first time. But I have gotten over that now.”

Her father kissed her cheek. “Let us hope Commodore Norrington has not been put off then.” Elizabeth could see his mind whirring and she wondered what James would do if her father attempted to up her settlement to bribe him into marrying her. Be offended no doubt but he would still marry her.

“Yes,” she said trying to sound innocent and failing miserably. “We will just have to _hope_ he still wants me.” Then she bid her father goodnight and went to bed to drift off to sleep while rereading James’ letter and his fervent promises of devotion. By tomorrow she will be his fiancé again. And as soon as she can manage it his wife. 


End file.
